


Transparent

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Animal Harm, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-06
Updated: 2002-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:TransparentFandom:Buffy the Vampire SlayerMusic:PolychromeSummary:A Willow character study (through early Season 6)





	Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> This song was written by Duncan Wright and used with his gracious permission. Violinist: Gilles Apap.
> 
> Premiered at Escapade 2002.

**Password:** showme


End file.
